Lost you
by MishaSoulMadeOfWater
Summary: One can live without a heart, but how do they live without a soul?


**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

It was a beautiful silent night.. The moon brightened up the night sky beautifully while the stars never failing to add perfect shine to it's glory! It was a perfect night.. Except for the fact that he did not have her by his side.. It's been two years now.. Two years since she left..

Natsu Dragneel opened his eyes.. The room was dark, and he had to blink a few times to adjust his vision with the darkness.. His cheeks felt wet.. _Why?_ Oh yeah! He had been _crying_ before going to sleep.. Natsu looked over his shoulder only to find a girl besides him, sleeping peacefully.. The moonlit falling on her pretty face, and she looked no less than an angel.. Natsu couldn't help but smile..

He then looked around the room.. Onyx eyes searching for a certain blue feline , though it was nowhere in sight.. Natsu sighed.. He knew where the cat might be.

The dragon slayer slid away from under the blankets, careful enough not to wake up the sleeping woman.. He moved around the room silently to find his signature scarf from his foster father.. Finding it on the nightstand, he put it on.. Once done, Natsu turned around for the door! He spared a last glance at the sleeping figure on his bed before turning the door knob and pulling it just enough to make a place for himself, for stepping outside in the hall!

The hall was nothing very spacious .. It was almost empty except for a round dining table at the center with two chairs , a lacrima TV on one side of the room and a couch in front of it.. On the other side, was a wooden door leading to a small balcony.. Natsu walked towards the door -seeing it was already open though he could swear he closed it before going to bed - as his thoughts were interrupted when a flash of blue caught his eyes, and he somewhat sighed in relief..

"Happy?" the blue cat flinched with surprise on the mention of it's name..

"N-Natsu?" Happy's eyes were wide in alarm for a moment..

"Calm down buddy, it's just me.." Natsu smiled and patted it's head..

"Y-You scared me" Happy took a deep breath and looked down at his paws..

He was now sitting on the railing and Natsu stood besides him leaning on the metal piece.. A comfortable silence fell between the two.. None of them making any effort to break it.. Natsu was staring at the sky.. His eyes searching for something among the mesmerising beauty of the stars on the thick blanket .. Upon finding it he smiled to himself..Happy who was now watching his every move, followed his gaze and one of the stars that was shining the brightest among the others, caught his eyes..

"Ne, Natsu why aren't you sleeping?" Happy asked silently not moving his gaze from the star..

"Why weren't you?" Natsu asked back not making an effort to glance at his partner either.

"I-I.. just " Happy sluttered in order to find the right words .. "I was.. thirsty?" the reply came out more like a question.. Natsu smirked..

"You are a bad liar happy and you know that. " Happy sighed and the duo fell in a comfortable silence _again_, as they continued their task of star gazing.

"Two years.." Happy muttered suddenly breaking the silence that seemed to have lasted a good few minutes as Natsu groaned at the sudden interruption of a certain memory, closely realted to those two words..

"You okay, Natsu?" Happy asked as silently as he could manage despite being worried about his partner.. Natsu nodded..

"I am.. It's just.. I still don't seem to get used to it.. I-I am hopeless, aren't I? "

Happy stared at his partner unsure of how to reply to _that_.. Natsu closed his eyes as flashes of the past danced in front of his vision.. The memory of the day still as fresh as new to him.

**-x-**

"LUCE..." Both Natsu and Happy yelled in unison running towards the said person and knocking almost everyone on the way.

"Natsu, Happy, what is it this time? I asked you to let me read my book peacefully, didn't I?"

The Celestial Mage was sitting at the bar in the guild, a book laid open in front of her which she seemed to be having the hardest time of her life trying to read, while having a reckless dragon slayer around her..

"Luce, stop wasting time.. Let's go on a mission.. I took this job." The dragon slayer waved a filler in front of her making his aim clear with the grin on his face that he wasn't leaving her alone anytime soon.. She huffed..

"_You_ guys.. Go ALONE."

"Come on Luce, that's _not fair_.. We are a _team_.. And this is an easy job.. Catching some bandits and they are paying well.. We will be back in a day and then you can continue with_ that stupid thing_ you call a _book_."

"This book is NOT something _stupid_.. _You ARE_." The blonde snapped in annoyance.

"Luce, PLEASE~.." both of her teammates purred making puppy dog eyes and no matter how much she tried, how can anyone in the world with their proper minds would be able to avoid something like _that..? _She sighed in irritation..

"Fine.. But you will leave me alone for the night after we are back so that I can finish this book."

"DEAL.."

**-x-**

That day Natsu made the worst mistake of his life.. Something that left behind a hole in him, a hole so big that no one could fill even the tiny bit of till today. He should have considered listening to her..

**-x-**

The Dragon Slayer stared at the small pool of blood in front of him with horror.. The smell of blood making him feel nauseous.. He was in a dark cave and couldn't make out the person lying in the middle of the mess..

The smell of blood making it unable for him to catch the scent of the person and somewhere, panic rose inside him.. The heavy breathe of the person told him that it was a girl.. Someone who was struggling to keep their senses..

"Luce?" the words came out of his mouth immediately as a familiar -_ too familiar_ - scent hit his senses.. There was no response and all Natsu could do at the moment to keep his sanity was just stand there, watching the body bleeding more and pray that he was just having another nightmare.. But he knew it wasn't. For what seemed like an hour, the body took a deep breathe struggling to form a word with those trembling lips.

"N-N..Nat..su" And the word alone was enough to break the dragon slayer .. To shatter him till nothing but dust remained.. His breathing became heavy as his knees hit the ground. _He let her get away from him for a few moments and this is what he gets when he returns?_ Natsu's whole body felt numb as he struggled to crawl with his knees towards her..

"N-Nat...su" she called out again, her voice more of a whisper and he couldn't take it anymore. Tears started flowing of his eyes rolling down his face and he did not bother to wipe them away, instead he focused to keep his mind intact and reach her.. Her body..

His hands were shaking and he did not know what to do.. Her face lit up in a painful smile upon seeing him. And he cried more..

"_Don't.. Don't.. Don't.._" he kept on repeating the word like a mantra, like his life depended on it. She smiled again and this time it was more painful.. The wounds finally starting to succeed in making her lose her senses..

"N-Natsu.. Ha-Happy need...ed to be s-saved" she replied, struggling even harder as her whole body ached to shut down those brown orbs.. And she knew once she does,there was no opening it..

"_Don't go Luce.. Don't go.. Don't.._" Natsu's kept repeating more to himself... "_Luce can't go.. I love her.. Can't go , Luce.. Don't go.. Don't.._" Tears were making his sight blurry but he couldn't care less.

Lucy smiled again.. This time, a blissful smile.. His sudden confession seemed to have strenghtened up her a bit to carry on fighting against the pain in her body for a bit more. Her eyes filling with tears..

"N-Natsu.. I...I love you t-too.." she replied and his eyes widened in realization.. He watched her for a moment, and without even a single thought he smashed his lips on hers, kissing her fiercely.. His kiss spoke out his desires.. One and most important of them was to keep her by his side.. _Forever_.. He poured down every last piece of his feelings and emotion for her on that _last kiss.._

His hands moved around her body trying to memorize every last bit of her.. And he did not realize when her eyes closed slowly, drifting off to sleep to never wake up again.. Her lips curving into a contented smile before she did.

**-x-**

Tears rolled down the dragon slayer's cheeks, as the memories of that night filled him again.. In fact it never really left him over these two years.. The smell of her blood mixed up with her scent of vanilla and cherries was still fresh in his mind, like it happened just yesterday.

The next four months were a complete disaster as the dragon slayer never left her apartment.. He avoided meeting almost everyone and even Happy.. All he did whole day was lay on her bed hugging her pillow tightly, trying to imagine it was her.. Her scent in that apartment was the only thing helping him to keep his sanity.

He refused to eat for the first two weeks.. But Gray had suceeded in making him eat something forcefully at the end considering the fact that he could barely move..

Four months later he came out of her apartment, stepping into the light of the outside world for the first time.. But he never really left her home.. Even after two years of that incident has already passed, Natsu still kept her apartment, paying the rent every month with sincerity..

He would refuse to go on a job the whole month and would go on a solo mission at the end for her rent money.. He would spend most of his day at her apartment lying on the bed and imagining her to be with him.. Sleeping peacefully.. And he knew she was there.. Somewhere around him.. Looking over him.. He could feel her, he could see her sleeping beside him whenever he was in _her_ bed or walking with him holding his hand when he was out of her home..

Natsu knew he was hurting himself and his friends in the process.. But for him, the price he was paying was nothing in compared to the loss.. He had lost her, when he could have saved her..

She was like a single star on the night sky that shone with all it's might to keep the sky being all dark and alone.. And now without her, his life was darker than the night sky itself.. And the one and only thing he was certain of, is that he would never be able to make up for that loss.. He would never be able to move on! For he loved his star with everything he got.. And she had taken away his very soul with her the day she left.. _One could live without a heart but how can someone live without a soul?_

Natsu felt something light on his shoulders that brought him out of his thoughts and back to his senses. He turned around to see his blue exceed, worry completely visible in his face.. Natsu sighed.

"I am okay, Happy.." he reassured his partner but Happy knew him better than that, though the cat choose not to say a word .. _as always_..

"Let's go back to sleep, Natsu." Happy offered instead, with pure pity in his eyes... Afterall what else could he feel seeing his partner at such a helpless state..

"You are right, it's late.. " Natsu replied with a simple smile.. Just how much more could he fake things like that? Happy wondered but nodded nonetheless.. He turned his back to the dragon slayer and flew inside.

Natsu waited till his partner was out of sight. He looked up at the sky again, letting more tears flow, before finally wiping them away.. "I... I love you, Luce .. And I am sorry.. But I never intend to stop.."

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _  
_ I'll be there till the stars don't shine _  
_ Till the heavens burst and _  
_ The words don't rhyme _  
_ And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _  
_ And I'll love you - Always_ ..

* * *

**A/N : I know I am horrible.. Please don't hate me.. But well I never had any exeprience of losing someone close to me .. I just wanted to know how it would feel like .. And I couldn't come up with a better couple than this .. Hope you liked it .. R&R please.. Thanks :)**

**The song ~ Always by Bon Jovi**


End file.
